


Unwinding the Black

by tifflesz



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Poetic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifflesz/pseuds/tifflesz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has survived Opal, time travel, and outwitted his younger self. Now he is trapped within the walls of his own consciousness. No TLG spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwinding the Black

**Author's Note:**

> An attempt at a poetic format. A bit dark, but hopefully the ending will make up for it.
> 
> I apologize for the vagueness (this was my first fanfiction). Suggestions welcome.
> 
> Enjoy! :D
> 
> Disclaimer: I (sadly) do not own Artemis Fowl or any of its characters. Those credits go to E. Colfer.

Unwinding the Black

If all colors imaginable were to be mixed on a palette, they would not form black, but rather a dull, dark, grey. Grey, because white—the color of purity, of innocence—refused to surrender to black.

Between the Yin and the Yang, the good and the evil, there exists a fine line, a territory of ambiguity.

It is here where we reside; we live amongst the grey.

But he had crossed the line, onto which side it was unclear. His eyes and hair were the darkest black; the colored threads of conflict spun into not cloth, but the convoluted blob that was his eyes, hair, and mind.

The white had bled, seeping until it was his skin.

The translucent, not sterile, white; sterile was for the walls. Black and white, but not a drop of grey.

Time did not exist within those walls—the walls that trapped him, ostracized him from…what?

love?

friendship?

happiness?

success?

He could not remember.

Perhaps it was best. Too much black would smother the white.

Except for her. She was the breath of fresh air. A single wisp of the howling wind, a lone tune from the now incomplete melody. It was she who made him realize that even corrupted, purity is intrinsic. It had been hidden, broken apart, but it still exists.

Between her visits passed eons, but when she talked

And smiled

And held his hand

The air shifted, and a new crack ran along the walls.

He stared at her with eyes so full they seemed empty. And now, staring back, she smiled, relief and victory enveloping her, caressing him—

Because on the edge of his dark black eye, shone a single thread of blue.

Exuent

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo what did you think? Feel free to review, you know you want to ;).
> 
> I'm also running out of fanfictions to read, so any suggestions welcome.
> 
> That is All.


End file.
